Peligroso Amor
by Kora93
Summary: Akane conoce a un chico que que despierta muchas emociones que jamas había sentido y que hará que cometa muchas locuras que jamas pensó hacer, pero ella sabe que él tiene un oscuro secreto que podría ponerla en peligro a ella y las personas que mas ama: su familia.
1. Chapter 1- Burn

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PERTENECEN A LA SEÑORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, AUNQUE HAY ALGUNOS QUE SON INVENTOS MIOS.**

 **NOTA: Es mi primera historia, así que espero les guste. Esta historia surgió porque un día vi un documental sobre Japón y de ahí nació esta idea loca.**

 **NOTA2: EL nombre de los capítulos llevan por nombre el tema de una canción, ya sea porque escribí cuando la escuchaba o por que va de acuerdo a lo que escribí.**

Canción: _Burn – Ellie Goulding_

CAPITULO.- 1 "Burn"

Pip! Pip! Pip!

A lo lejos logro escuchar el sonido de la alarma, y sé que ya es hora de levantarme para ir a la universidad, debería estar acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, ya llevo 4 años levantándome a la misma hora (6:30am), pero precisamente como ya casi estoy por terminar este semestre a los maestros les da por ponernos investigaciones, exposiciones, exámenes y no sé qué más, estoy tan agotada que podría dormir 1 mes entero, y es así como me vuelvo a acurrucar en la cama y me digo 5 minutos más, y todo se vuelve oscuro.

La voz de Kasumi me despierta:

AKANE! AKANE! Despierta! Ya son las 7:00, se te hará tarde!

Gracias Kasumi, ya me levanto – salgo de la cama y me estiro-.

Ok te espero abajo para que desayunes – oigo como se va-.

Salgo de la habitación y voy corriendo al baño a tomar una ducha; cuando regrese tomo mi uniforme el cual consiste en una camisa blanca de manga larga con un pequeño listón color vino que va en el cuello y pantalones negros de vestir, de hecho debería usar falda pero yo me siento más cómoda en pantalones, mi amiga Yuka siempre me dice "Debes ser más femenina", antes tal vez lo hubiera tomado a mal y me habría molestado pero hace tiempo que me di cuenta que era pues… bonita, o sea no soy vanidosa ni nada de eso, pero siempre he levantado suspiros al género masculino sin necesidad de ponerme siempre minifaldas y blusas escotadas, obviamente si las usaba cuando salía a la disco con mis amigas o usaba ropa ceñida al cuerpo, tenía bonitas curvas.

Me miro en el espejo y el reflejo de mí se mmm pues normal, como todos los días al estar lista para la escuela, con mi uniforme ceñido a mi cuerpo resaltando mi busto pequeño (mis amigas dicen que no es tan pequeño como yo pienso pero bueno… he visto a chicas con más bubis y eso hace que me acompleje, solo un poco) mi pequeña cintura, mis caderas sobresalientes y mis piernas torneadas, mi cabello negro azulado y liso que me llega hasta la cintura con un flequillo que enmarca las facciones de mi rostro de tez blanca como la porcelana.

Me he colocado un poco de rímel y mi típico labial rosa: tomo mi bolso con mis cosas y salgo de la habitación con dirección al comedor para poder tomar aunque sea un poco de café, se me ha hecho demasiado tarde como para poder desayunar bien, por lo cual Kasumi me riñe.

Akane sabes que el desayuno es muy importante, no debes irte con el estómago vacío, te enfermaras y además luego tú vuelves muy noche. –me mira con cara de preocupación.

Lo se Kasumi, pero es que anoche me dormí muy tarde haciendo los deberes de la escuela y por eso me he dormido, por cierto ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Y el pequeño Shiro?

Papá fue la junta de vecinos, ya sabes que cada mes él es el encargado de dirigirla, y mi pequeño Shiro todavía está durmiendo. – mi hermana pone una sonrisita tierna al hablar de mi sobrino.

Que mal! Ya no pude despedirme de papá ni de mi angelito – hago un puchero – de todas formas ya los veré hasta en la noche – miro el reloj y veo que definitivamente tengo que correr por que es muy tarde – oh dios! Ya es muy tarde! Me voy Kasumi, si no llego antes que mi profesor no me dejará entrar a la clase, le das un beso a mi pequeñín.

Salgo de casa a toda prisa, voy caminando muy deprisa y después troto, sé que me veo tonta haciendo esto pero enserio llegaré tarde si no lo hago, mientras voy haciendo el ridículo entre caminar y trotar me pongo a pensar en cuanto a cambio mi vida; Kasumi se había casado con el doctor Tofu hace 3 años, él siempre había estado enamorado de mi hermana pero era demasiado tímido para declararle sus sentimientos, cuando finalmente encontró el valor de decirle sobre sus sentimientos descubrió que mi hermana también le correspondía, fueron novios durante unos 6 meses y después le pidió que se casara con él obviamente ella acepto encantada. Cuando le dieron la noticia a mi papá, éste se puso muy contento ya que siempre lo había apreciado, así que como el Doctor Tofu sabía que Kasumi jamás dejaría a mi padre solo, decidió que en vez de mudarse se quedarían en nuestra casa, con lo cual mi padre se puso muy contento. Eso de quedarse con nosotros estuvo bien ya que después de una año de la boda de Kasumi, Nabiki empezó a trabajar en Tokio en una empresa de bienes raíces, tiene un puesto como Jefa de Finanzas lo cual le venía como anillo al dedo ya que siempre fue bueno con eso del dinero, así que le iba tan bien que pudo permitirse comprar un departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, con lo cual solo podía venir a visitarnos cada fin de semana o cada que el trabajo se lo permitiera o también cada que Tatewaki no le exigía un poco de su tiempo, así es, ella tenía una relación de 2 años con Tatewaki Kuno, todos como que nos sorprendimos ya que él en la prepa profesaba amor por mí, lo cual nunca le hice caso, pero dado que ellos se encontraron estudiando en la misma universidad como que se empezaron a juntar cada vez más y después de tanto insistirle a mi hermana ella acepto ser su novia, ella aun con su personalidad tan fría se le veía que quería mucho a Kuno, a tal grado de vivir juntos, la familia lo sabía, menos mi padre que habría dado el grito en el cielo exigiendo que se casaran, creo que Kuno no tenía ningún problema con eso pero mi hermana decía que todavía no estaba preparada para ser esposa de alguien. Nuestra alegría llego hace 1 año cuando nació nuestro pequeñito Shiro, trajo un rayito de luz a la familia, el pequeño no podía quejarse, tenía a las tías y al abuelo más consentidores del mundo. Y aunque nuestra familia creció, aun extrañaba tener a Nabiki en la casa (aun después de que se había ido hace ya dos años) pero lo cierto es que Kasumi, Nabiki y yo éramos unas hermanas muy unidas.

De repente empezó a sonar mi celular y me imagine quien era, así que conteste.

Hola.

Hola amor – dijo una voz muy conocida para mí. – cómo estás? Ya estás en la escuela?

Hola Shino! Estoy bien, apurada por que se me hizo tarde, tu que tal estas?

Ay amor, que mal que se te haya hecho tarde, con el semestre casi por terminar hasta yo he andado como loco jajaja yo estoy bien, ya estoy en la escuela esperando que llegue el profesor, pero me dije tengo que escuchar la voz de mi Akanita para que pueda empezar bien el día.

Ay shinosuke! Tu tan lindo.

Ya quiero que sea sábado para verte –dijo con voz acaramelada-. Estos cuatro días que faltan se me harán eternos.

Jeje si yo también –dije un poco insegura-. Bueno tengo que colgar, ya llegue a la escuela, cuídate Shino.

Okey amor, ten un lindo día, te mando muchos besos, te amo.

Okey, si yo también, adiós. –dije rápidamente.

Entre deprisa al salón, gracias a Dios el maestro todavía no había llegado, y por lo que veo mis amigas Sakura y Yuka tampoco, salude a mis compañeros, hasta que Sasuke tenía que arruinar la mañana cuando se acercó y me dijo.

Vaya Tendo, no sé cómo le haces para estar cada día más hermosa –recorriéndome con su asquerosa mirada toda el cuerpo, me dio un escalofrió del asco, este tipo siempre me miraba con lujuria y en vez de sentirme halagada de ser deseada me hacía sentir nauseas.

Vaya Sasuke no sé cómo le haces para seguir pensando que tus "tácticas de conquista" sirven –le conteste con desdén.

Uy! Eso me dolió –se tocó el pecho haciendo como que le dolían mis palabras- pero así me gustas más, que seas contestona jajaj –se quedó mirando mis pechos. Iuk asco.

Imbécil! –dije y me di la vuelta para ir a mi asiento, no pude evitar mirar que su vista ahora se posó a mi trasero, este tipo grrr! Quisiera patearlo en sus bolas para que dejara de ser tan imbécil pensando que todas las chicas querían con él, era guapo pero su imbecilidad opacaba todo eso, al menos para mí.

Esa boquita! Mmmm que no le haría a esa boquita –dijo y sus amigotes estúpidos se rieron como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

Estos tipos siempre tenían suerte con las pobres ingenuas de primer semestre, ya que eran de los que utilizaban a las mujeres y después las botaban como calcetín viejo, y eso precisamente le paso a mi amiga Yuka, ella tuvo un flechazo por Sasuke cuando entramos aquí a la universidad, pero el muy idiota aparte de utilizarla, la humillo contando todo lo que le hizo y regodeándose de que él había sido el primero, por eso es que lo odiaba todavía más. Enserio me daban ganas de poner una pancarta en la entrada para que las nuevas leyeran "Alejarse de Sasuke y su bolas de amigos, solo las utilizaran y hablaran de ustedes".

Cuando me senté me recosté en el asiento y me puse a pensar en Shinosuke.

Ay Shino! –susurre melancólica.

Conocí a Shinosuke desde la preparatoria, íbamos en el mismo salón y nos convertimos en grandes amigos, nos unía nuestro gusto por las artes marciales, desde que era pequeña mi padre me enseño algunas cosas, teníamos un dojo e iba a ahí a ejercitar y sacar el estrés, aunque últimamente no me daba tiempo; el abuelo de Shino también le enseño artes marciales, así que a veces nos íbamos a los torneos a ver los mejores artistas marciales y nos divertíamos un montón. Después de dos años de amistad me propuso que fuera su novia, yo lo quería mucho, pero no lo veía de una forma romántica, debo aceptar que él era muy guapo, era alto, de tez blanca, ojos azules y expresivos, cabello castaño y una sonrisa demasiado linda, yo sabía que muchas chicas estaban interesadas en él y no se los reprocho, él era muy dulce, tierno, atento, amable y muy solidario, era el novio que cualquier chica soñaría, lamentablemente no estaba enamorada de él, no me mal entiendan, lo amo demasiado como mi mejor amigo que es, y sé que si lo necesito siempre estará ahí conmigo, pero por más que me esforcé en amarlo de la misma manera en que él me ama no pude, hubo un tiempo en que pensé que si me había enamorado de él confundiendo el amor de amistad con el de pareja. Cuando salimos de la prepa cada uno fue a una distinta universidad, él entro en la universidad de Osaka a estudiar arquitectura y yo me quede aquí en la universidad de Nerima estudiando Mercadotecnia, así que él viajaba todos los fines de semana que podía para venir a verme, acepto que sufrí cuando ya no podía verlo todos los días pero después de me acostumbre, por lo menos mis amigas y se quedaron conmigo estudiando en la misma universidad, solo que Sakura estudiaba Administración y Yuka Contabilidad, coincidíamos en algunas clases y ellas también extrañaban a Shino ya que los 4 éramos amigos.

Después de dos años de estar en la universidad, cada fin de semana que veía a Shinosuke no sentía ninguna emoción romántica, me alegraba de verlo obviamente, pero no sentía esa chispa que yo sabía que debía sentir a ver a mi novio después de días de no verlo, pase bastante tiempo meditando si valía la pena seguir con esta relación, y uno de esos fines de semana decidí terminar con él, me dolió herirlo pero le dije que merecía conocer una chica que lo amara como el merecía, pero él me dijo que la única que el merecía era a mí, le dije que lo amaba mucho pero como amigo y que no quería perder su amistad, jamás olvidare su cara de dolor (todavía me sentía una perra por hacerlo pasar por eso), después de ese suceso dejamos de comunicarnos 8 meses, yo quería buscarlo pero no quería seguir haciéndole daño, de vez en cuando le mandaba mensaje diciéndole que esperaba que estuviera bien, hasta que una noche recibí una llamada de él diciéndome con la voz rota que su abuelo había fallecido, yo me quede en shock, apreciaba mucho a su abuelo, siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, me trato como a una nieta, recuerdo que escribí una carta a mi familia donde explicaba que había pasado y me fui a la estación del tren para viajar a Osaka, jamás me permitiría que el pasara por esto él solo. Después de cinco días regrese a Nerima pero le marcaba constantemente para saber cómo estaba y para transmitirle ánimos, recuerdo que estuvo como por tres meses en un estado automático, hasta que poco a poco empezó a retomar su vida normal. Así que hace como cuatro meses él vino a Nerima a visitarnos a mi familia y a mí, fuimos al parque a tomar un helado y me dijo que todavía me seguía queriendo y que quería que le diera una oportunidad, que el lograría hacer que yo lo amara de nuevo, que lo único que le daba felicidad a su vida era yo, Dios! No podía decirle que no, acababa de perder a su abuelo y apenas estaba recuperando su vida, y no me permitía volver a verlo sufrir como hace un año cuando terminamos, así que le dije que sí y volví a quedar atrapada en esta relación, lo único que me mantenía con él era que lo veía feliz, o sea no es que yo fuera infeliz pero me sentía mal no poder sentir lo mismo que él, lo que era todavía más incómodo es cuando él me besaba apasionadamente y no podía responderle igual que él. Yo sabía que él quería volver a tener intimidad conmigo, tuvimos nuestra primera vez a los 19 años y fue en esa época que yo pensaba que lo amaba, no puedo decir que fue perfecto por que los dos éramos inexpertos en ese tema pero creo que no salió tan mal, estuvimos juntos otras ocasiones cuando él venía a visitarme pero no sentí jamás eso del orgasmo, cuando me di cuenta que no o amaba empecé a ponerle excusas para no estar con él, hasta la semana pasada que cometí el error de tener intimidad con él, pensé que tal vez algo cambiaria pero no fue así, así que ahora él estaba todo radiante.

Tierra llamando a Akane –dijo Yuka.

Lo siento estaba un sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Ya nos dimos cuenta –dijo Sakura riéndose.

En eso llego el profesor y empezó la clase, así paso otro día más en la escuela; Iba concentrada escuchando música hacia el lugar donde realizaba mis prácticas profesionales cuando de repente una moto salió de la nada y se te interpuso en mi camino, me espante tanto que caí de pompa al suelo, cuando levante la mirada para ver quien rayos era el conductor… me quede un poco ida, era un joven muy guapo, demasiado guapo para ser permitido, llevaba un trenza en su cabello negro como el carbón, tenía unos ojos azules como el mar y su piel era blanca, me sonrió, con algo de arrogancia para mi gusto, iba con pantalón de mezclilla negro y playera roja, con una chamarra de cuero negro que envolvía lo que posiblemente era un buen cuerpo musculoso y atlético que hubiese puesto a babear a cualquier chica.

Hola Akane –dijo con una voz sensual.


	2. Chapter 2- Rock Your Body

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PERTENECEN A LA SEÑORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, AUNQUE HAY ALGUNOS QUE SON INVENTOS MÍOS.**

 **NOTA: EL nombre de los capítulos llevan por nombre el tema de una canción, ya sea porque escribí cuando la escuchaba o por que va de acuerdo a lo que escribí.**

Canción: _Rock your Body – Justin Timberlake_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2.- Rock Your Body

Hola Akane -dijo una voz sumamente masculina y sensual que hizo que se me contrajera el estómago.

Oh Akane! Lo siento mucho! -fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta que el susodicho de la moto no estaba sólo, había un chico sentado atrás de él, se quitó el casco y fue cuando me di cuenta de que era Kotaro, un amigo de la escuela- Oye Saotome casi matas a Akane!

Oye amigo, no es mi culpa que Akane este sorda y no nos haya hecho caso cuando le estuvimos gritando, yo solo me detuve enfrente de ella para que nos hiciera caso -dijo con un tono "inocente", se me quedo mirando, me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, con ese tono sensual que imprimía en su voz.

OYE YO NO ESTOY SORDA! ESTABA CON LOS AUDIFONOS CAMINANDO MUY TRANQUILA CUANDO TU CASI ME ATROPELLAS! ERES UN IDIOTA! POR TU CULPA ME CAI -me di cuenta que estaba sentada en plena banqueta a causa del susto que lleve y me moleste obviamente por su forma tan abrupta de llamar mi atención, pero lo que más me molestaba era que aunque casi me atropella yo seguía maravillándome de lo guapo que era, Wow! Realmente era muy guapo, pero eso no me debería importar.

Lo siento mucho Akane, es mi culpa -dijo Kotaro rojo de vergüenza- yo le dije que me urgía hablar contigo y entonces te vi y empezamos a gritarte, pero como no hacías caso le dije que se estacionara más adelante de ti para que pudiera bajarme y hablarte, pero como te darás cuenta a él se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de casi atropellarte -le dio una mirada con el ceño fruncido al tal Saotome.

No te preocupes Kotaro, es obvio que no es tu culpa, hay personas salvajes que no saben cómo comportarse -mire con reproche al guapo idiota, y lo único que hizo fue guiñarme un ojo, lo que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa y eso me molesto y creo que se dio cuenta por que se empezó a reír, grrr- Pero dime, para que querías hablar conmigo?

Verás, resulta que llevo muy mala calificación en la materia de historia y por ahí me dijeron que el año pasado que llevaste esa materia fuiste la única que saco la máxima puntuación, te iba a pedir si por favor puedes prestarme tu libreta de apuntes, por favor Akane, de ti depende que pueda estudiar bien y pasar los exámenes -me miro con una cara de cachorro pateado.

-El idiota de Saotome no desplegaba su miranda de mí, me recorrió completamente con su mirada azulada y cuando lo mire directamente a los ojos para darle a entender que lo había cachado mirándome el muy tonto en vez de avergonzarse y mirar para otro lado, me sonrió con coquetería ¡Era un descarado! Pero acepto que ese descarado tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, ante tal pensamiento sentí vergüenza y sólo rece para que no me haya puesto roja como un tomate- Claro que si Kotaro, hoy busco la libreta y te lo paso mañana ok.

Gracias Akane -me dio un abrazo rápido y me soltó- si pasó mi examen te prometo que te invitare lo que quieras.

Está bien, yo haré que no olvides esa promesa jaja.

Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas -me dijo sonriendo, y se subió a la moto- bueno entonces mañana nos vemos en la escuela.

Si, nos vemos mañana, Ah! Por cierto, fíjate bien con quien te juntas Kotaro -le di una mirada de desdén a Saotome.

Yo también me alegro de conocerte Akane -me guiño un ojo y arrancó la moto, perdiéndose entre los demás autos.

* * *

Íbamos en la moto a toda velocidad, pero mi mente estaba pensando en cierta chica que acababa de conocer, Dios! Que hermosa era! Con sus ojos color chocolate, esa piel blanca como la nieve, esos labios rosados y carnosos, y ese cuerpo que tenía... Jesús! te provocaba a tener mil pensamientos nada puros. Cuando Kotaro me dijo que tenía que buscar a una amiga suya que había sacado buena calificación en una materia en que él andaba mal, sinceramente me imagine a una chica nerd y poco agraciada, mas no a la chica más hermosa que había visto, y mira que había visto y estado con chicas muy bellas, qué más puedo decir, tengo suerte con las chicas, pero había algo en esta chica, su forma de mirarme, como si no le impresionara que le coqueteara, yo muy bien sabía que al primer indicio de interés de mi parte hacia alguna chica, ellas simplemente casi se me colgaban del cuello y no me dejaban hasta obtener su premio, bueno... Imaginaran que premio era ese verdad? Yo no me quejo de sexo sin compromiso, eso de tener una relación seria no estaba en mis planes, pero lo más importante es que no tenía derecho a tener una relación con una chica que realmente me interesara.

Se podría decir que mi vida no era completamente mía, deje de ser dueño de mi propio destino desde que tenía 18 años, todo gracias a mi padre, ese viejo no trajo más que desgracias a mi vida y a la de mi madre, lo único que podría agradecerle fue haberme dado sus conocimientos en las artes marciales, y es que realmente era muy bueno en ello, trabajaba como sensei en una escuela de artes marciales, eso era lo único con lo que realmente era feliz en esta vida de mierda que era la mía.

Kotaro era uno de mis alumnos, así que cuando iba pasando por la universidad donde él estudiaba y lo vi, decidí darle el aventón a su casa, fue así cuando me platico que tenía que encontrar a una tal Akane para poder pasar una materia, creo que a ver hecho mi buena obra del día me permitió conocer a esta chica que traía mis pensamientos hechos un torbellino.

Apenas fui consiente de cuando llegamos a la casa de Kotaro. Así de estúpido andaba, y era raro que una chica me pusiera así de distraído, tal como era mi vida no puedo permitirme estar distraído, tengo muchos ojos que me vigilan, tanto ojos enemigos, como ojos "amigables".

Oye Ramna gracias por darme el aventón a mi casa, te veo más tarde en la clase -se estaba dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar, cuando lo detuve.

Hey Kotaro, espera, necesito que me des el número de Akane.

El número de Akane?, y tú para que lo quieres Saotome?, solo te digo que ella es mi amiga y no es como esas chicas fáciles a las que estás acostumbrado, además te tengo malas noticias, ella tiene novio.

Solo quiero su número para poder disculparme con ella -dije rápidamente- no es como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio.

Ja. Ja. Si claro, solo para disculparte, como si no te conociera, tú no eres de esos que anda por la vida pidiendo disculpas.

Oye es en serio, creo que si me pase un poco con lo del incidente de la moto -trate de poner mi mejor cara de seriedad para que pudiera darme su maldito número. Y además realmente creo que si me pase un poquito con lo de la moto- y solo quiero decirle que me disculpe.

Que te pasaste un poco? Claro que no, lo de hoy es llamar la atención atropellando a las personas -me dijo con sarcasmo- bueno de todas formas ella tiene novio -mentiría si dijera que no sentí un poco de envidia hacia el cabron afortunado que la tenía solo para él- así que creo que no caerá en las redes de su atropellador jajaj -me miro divertido. Anoto en un papelito su número y me lo dio- Haz que suene sincera esa disculpa y no te atrevas a faltarle al respeto, porque si no te daré una paliza.

Jajaja niño, cuando tú me ganes en un combate será solamente cuando el infierno se congele -le dije divertido-.

Oye acuérdate que el alumno puede superar al maestro.

En este caso no jaja bueno me voy porque yo si tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos en la clase.

Arranque y me fui rápidamente a donde me esperaban para poder entregar el encargo. Decir que me hubiera gustado ser como un chico normal de mi edad ya no servía de nada, yo muy bien sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

Ahora mi objetivo era esa chica, quería tenerla, y aunque tenía novio eso para mí no era ningún impedimento, no es como si fuera a pedirle que lo dejara para que estuviera conmigo, solo necesitaba estar con ella una vez para que ella y yo siguiéramos nuestros caminos como si no hubiera pasado nada, yo seguiría con mi vida como hasta ahora y ella podría ser feliz con su noviecito para "siempre".

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era comunicarme con ella y eso era lo que precisamente iba a hacer. Pero primero el deber llamaba, así que llegue al local donde me esperaban, para cualquier otra persona parecía un simple local de videojuegos, pero yo sabía que yendo hasta la parte trasera del local donde había un puerta muy simple de la cual detrás de ésta se encontraba el señor Yamato, me encamine hasta otra puerta que daba hacía un oficina, toque y pase, detrás de un escritorio vi a un hombre como de unos 55 años, canoso y robusto, tenía en sus piernas a una joven mujer semidesnuda, éste me miro y sonrió.

Ranma, muchacho, imagino que traes mi encargo verdad?

Si –dije mientras sacaba un sobre de mi chamarra y se lo entregaba.

Perfecto muchacho –empezó a contar el dinero- así me gusta, que consigas lo que es mío, espero que le hayas dado mi recordatorio para que no se vuelva a atrasar con mi pago –dijo riendo con malicia.

Hice lo que me pidió señor –dije con mi voz tensa. Que más hubiera dado para que sus "recordatorios" fueran esas hojitas de papel donde solicitan no atrasarse de nuevo, en cambio estos "recordatorios" se daban con los puños.

Bien, muy bien, oye muchacho ve hoy a las 11 de la noche en el lugar de siempre, hoy voy a sacar mucho dinero contigo –dijo frotándose las manos el muy hijo de puta, tuve que controlarme para no quebrarle las manos.

Ahí estaré –me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la salida para poder ir a mi trabajo: dar clases de artes marciales.

 **Nota final:** Estaré subiendo los demás capítulos conforme los vaya escribiendo, ahorita tengo tiempo porque estoy de nini jajaj pero eso puede cambiar pronto y entonces me llevara más tiempo entre subir un capitulo y otro, pero no dejaré tirada esta historia, yo sé lo que se siente que dejen inconclusos algunos fic y jamás me permitiría hacer eso.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Hasta pronto J


	3. Chapter 3- Outside

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PERTENECEN A LA SEÑORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, AUNQUE HAY ALGUNOS QUE SON INVENTOS MIOS.**

 **NOTA: EL nombre de los capítulos llevan por nombre el tema de una canción, ya sea porque escribí cuando la escuchaba o por que va de acuerdo a lo que escribí.**

Canción: _Outside – Calvin Harris ft Ellie Goulding_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2.- Outside

La última mirada que me dio me derritió como a una adolescente hormonal, así que trate de serenarme y me dije a mi misma que esa sensación que sentí al escuchar su voz, al ver su sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos azules era por el susto que lleve al ser casi atropellada.

Cuando llegue a la oficina donde realizaba mis prácticas profesionales había tratado de olvidarme del incidente que había vivido, principalmente trate de olvidarme del guapo idiota que causo dicho incidente.

~Hola Zary -salude a la secretaria de mi jefe- como estas hoy?

~Akane, querida! Qué bueno que llegas, necesito que me ayudes con esto -señalo unas carpetas- el señor Lacour me dijo que habrá una junta de con unos clientes muy importantes, y necesito toda la información del proyecto dentro de este cerro de carpetas -oh Dios! Eran muchas carpetas- pero también necesito ir a buscar a la imprenta las imágenes de la campaña, así que no puedo dividirme en dos -hizo un mohín- si me ayudaras verdad Akane?

~Tranquila, tu ve por esas imágenes y yo me quedo resolviendo lo de las carpetas.

~Eres mi ángel de la salvación -me abrazo y se encamino al ascensor- bueno regreso en un momento.

~Okey, ve con cuidado.

Me puse manos a la obra y fui al cuarto de fotocopias y empecé a hacer los juegos de copias correspondientes para cada carpeta, estaba recordando cómo fue que tuve el privilegio de poder realizar aquí mis residencias, en la más prestigiosa empresa de Publicidad de todo Tokio, resulta que ésta empresa solicito en la universidad que el alumno que realizara la mejor publicidad de cualquier objeto que nosotros escogiéramos le otorgarían una beca de residencias profesionales, y que dependiendo de nuestro desempeño hasta podríamos obtener un puesto de trabajo, obviamente gracias al empeño que puse en esa tarea obtuve mi recompensa, tenía 5 meses aquí, y me encantaba este lugar, mi jefe Alexandre Lacour era un hombre joven de tan solo 26 años pero que tenía un talento heredado de su familia, todos ellos publicistas, esta empresa "Lacour Inc." le había sido heredada, él era francés pero había vivido desde muy niño aquí en Japón, él era un muy buen jefe, exigente con el trabajo pero muy buena persona, desde el inicio todos aquí en la oficina me hicieron sentir bienvenida, mi trabajo consistía en ayudar a la secretaria y al jefe obviamente, y lo que más me gustaba era que siempre pedía mi punto de vista, siempre me dice: "La mente fresca de los estudiantes aportan ideas innovadoras que a veces ayudan a las mentes cansadas", esta campaña en la que se está trabajando es importante ya que es una cuenta muy millonaria, y si la campaña publicitaria funciona eso significaría que nos volveríamos la empresa de publicidad para siempre de esta empresa de refrescos.

De tanto pensar ni cuenta me di que ya había terminado con las carpetas, le di una última revisada para verificar que estaba todo en orden, fue cuando oí que sonaba el teléfono y conteste.

~Gerencia de Lacour, buenas tardes.

~Dile a Alex que me conteste el teléfono si no quiere que vaya y le haga un escándalo! -me quede sin habla-.

~Disculpe, pero quien le habla?

~A ti no te interesa quien habla, sólo ponlo al teléfono! -me estaba empezando a enojar que me gritaba, que la tipa esta no conocía la educación?-.

~Discúlpeme pero yo no le puedo comunicar con él si no me dice quien lo busca -creo que lo dije en voz alta y enojada porque mi jefe salió de su oficina y me quito el teléfono-.

Empezó a discutir en francés con la mujer que se llamaba Angelic que fue lo único que logre entender, mi jefe se veía un poco alterado y mi instinto femenino me dijo que era su novia o tal vez ex novia, me sorprendía que tuviera novia, aunque bueno no me debería sorprender, él era rico, joven, alto, de ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello color rubio oscuro, definitivamente era un hombre guapo, así que obviamente debía tener alguna pareja, pero después de 5 meses conociéndolo jamás había dado indicio se tener una relación, cuando me hablo me di cuenta que había terminado la llamada.

~Siento mucho lo grosera que se portó Angelic, no volverá a suceder -me miro un poco avergonzado-.

~No se preocupe don Alexandre est...

~Por favor, no me digas 'don' me haces sentir muy viejo y solo soy 4 años mayor que tú, puedes decirme Alexandre, Alex o Andre, pero no 'don' -me dijo interrumpiéndome-.

~Pero... Es que se me hace una falta de respeto, algo incómodo, usted es mi jefe...

~Y como tu jefe te ordeno que me tutees, de acuerdo? -me dijo entre serio y divertido -.

~Está bien don... Alex -dije tímidamente-.

~Donde esta Zary? La junta no tarda en comenzar -dijo volviendo a adoptar su actitud de jefe-.

~Fue a recoger las imágenes a la imprenta, dijo que no tardaba.

~Okey, en cuanto llegue la manda a mi oficina, ella entrara a la junta conmigo, así que tú te quedaras en su lugar, no estoy para nadie, absolutamente nadie, necesitamos esta cuenta, hay mucho en juego, tal vez tarde la junta, si ve que ya es la hora de su salida, váyase a casa deje que las llamadas se vayan directo a que dejen mensaje, okey Akane?

~Si, Alex -le dije.

Efectivamente hice lo que me dijeron, estuve contestando llamadas y escribiendo los recados para Alexandre, cuando fue la hora de la salida me fui a la casa rápidamente; Llegue justamente para la cena.

~Ya llegue familia! -dije emocionada viendo que estaban a la mesa mi papá, Kasumi y el doctor Tofu- justo a tiempo para la cena, muero de hambre.

~Siéntate hermanita, te serviré un plato -dijo Kasumi.

~Hijita mía, que tal estuvo tu día? -pregunto mi padre.

~Pues bien, tengo mucha tarea, y el trabajo hoy estuvo tranquilo porque hubo junta.

~Por cierto Akane le comente a Kasumi que te vendría bien tomar un frasco de vitaminas, últimamente me ha dicho que se te hace tarde de lo cansada que estas, así podrás rendir al cien en la escuela y el trabajo -dijo el doctor Tofu.

~Pues creo que te haré caso cuñado, este semestre de verdad que está acabando conmigo, mira que ni me dan ganas de salir a correr en las mañanas, ya ni se diga entrenar, y saben cuánto amo ir al dojo a sacar el estrés, ahora solo saco el estrés a base de sueño -dije sonriendo.

~Si hijita, haz lo que dice Tofu, no quiero que te me vayas a enfermar -dijo preocupado mi papá.

~Si papi no te preocupes, eso haré, por cierto y mi angelito?

~Tu angelito está durmiendo -dijo mi hermana, regresando de la cocina con mi plato de comida- hoy anduvo nadando en su pequeña alberca y creo que eso lo agoto.

~Que mala suerte, ya no lo vi hoy -dije con un tono triste.

Terminamos de cenar en medio de nuestras charlas donde nos contábamos que habíamos hecho en el día. Cuando termine me fui directamente a tomar un baño, después me fui a mi cuarto donde sabía que pasaría otra noche de desvelo a causa de los deberes de la escuela. Y así fue, termine como a las 2 de la mañana, como pude en mi estado zombi guarde mis cosas para más al rato y me aventé a mi cama donde caí en un profundamente dormida, donde un guapo chico de trenza y ojos azules fue el protagonista de mis sueños.

* * *

Después de que salí del local de vídeo juegos me fui a casa a comer y a tomar una ducha para alistarme para el trabajo, daba clases de lunes a viernes de 4 de la tarde a 8 de la noche, el fin de semana era "mío" y si el jefe me requería pes tenía que ir, ya fuera entre semana y fin de semana, como por ejemplo hoy era uno de esos días donde tenía que ir aunque no quisiera.

Llegue justo a tiempo al gimnasio donde impartía las clases, salude al encargado.

~Buenas tardes señor Wong -él me miro y me sonrió.

~Hola Ranma, ya te están esperando tus alumnos.

~Jaja siempre tan puntuales -dije riendo.

Me encamine a los loquers donde guarde mi mochila con mis cosas y me fui directamente a dar clases. Yo enseñaba a chicos a partir de 12 a 25 años, había otros entrenadores que enseñaban en horarios más tempranos a otros alumnos de otras edades. El día fue como siempre, enseñe unas katas nuevas, y estuvimos practicándolas hasta que más o menos empezaron a dominarle, cuando llego el segundo grupo de alumnos a las 6 fue cuando llego Kotaro, se me acerco riendo y me hablo con respeto como siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos gimnasio.

~Sensei, ya hizo esa llamada que me dijo que iba a hacer -me dijo divertido.

~Kotaro ya va a empezar la clase, ve a tu lugar -le dije serio. Aunque por dentro me estaba divirtiendo por la cara que puso.

~Okey sensei pero terminando la clase hablaremos -dijo decidido.

Empecé la clase y enseñe la kata nueva, así se fueron las dos horas. Cuando finalice la clase me fui directamente a las duchas y me vestí con ropa deportiva. Cuando salí vi que Kotaro me esperaba, Dios! que chico más insistente.

~Yo ya te hacía en tu casa -le dije.

~Jajaj te dije que hablaríamos al terminar la clase -dijo divertido- ya dime Saotome que te dijo Akane, te mando a freír espárragos? Te grito? Te volvió a repetir que eras un idiota? Jajaja apuesto a que si -dijo riéndose.

~Dios! Pareces una adolescente chismosa, a ti que te importa que me dijo -obviamente todavía ni le había hablado pero quería molestarlo.

~Jajaja que no me quieras decir es el resultado de que te mando muy pero muy lejos, tu orgullo no puede con eso, no Saotome? -no paraba de reír- te dije que Akane no era como las demás chicas.

~Oye! A mí no me han rechazado, si no te digo nada es porque no hay nada que contar, todavía no le he hablado. -dije finalmente para que dejara de burlarse de mí.

~Y por qué no? Estas esperando que pase un año o qué?

~Claro que no, simplemente...sabes qué? no tengo por qué contarte mis motivos, y ya me voy, quieres que te de un aventón a tu casa?

~Jajaj no, yo voy a otro lado -dijo alzando las cejas y riéndose como quien va a cometer una travesura.

~Bueno... Pues que te diviertas -le dije riéndome.

Me subí a la moto y me dirigí a mi casa, me vendría bien descansar un rato para lo que me esperaba más tarde. Cuando llegue programe la alarme de mi celular a las 10:30, me aventé en el mueble y dormí una siesta.

Cuando desperté, fui a mi armario, saque un pantalón de deporte negro, con una sudadera con capucha igual negra y unos tenis, esa era mi ropa habitual para pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad, para que nadie me reconociera, ya que al lugar al que me dirigía no era bien visto, y fuera de ahí yo trataba de llevar una vida de los más "normal". Lo bueno de las artes marciales es que me permite irme dando saltos a través de los tejados de forma silenciosa, sin tener que sacar mi moto.

Llegue al lugar indicado, era un bodega alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, por fuera se veía vieja y descuidada, pero al entrar y bajar a un sótano muy pero muy amplio se veía la diferencia, en el lugar había un cuadrilátero y alrededor de él había sillas para mirar cómodamente la pelea, sin dejar de lado que había hasta un pequeño bar.

Afuera de la bodega había 4 hombres en cada esquina de la bodega para que no hubieran personas que quisieran husmear, y en la puerta un encargado que pedía la ficha dorada con la cual podías pasar, sin ella era imposible, me acerque sin necesidad de mostrar nada ya que yo era ahí la "estrella del show", me le quede mirando al tipejo y él me dejo pasar. Fui directo a la escalera para bajar al sótano, conforme bajaba me di cuenta que habían llegado varios de los malditos bastardos para disfrutar de las apuestas; localice a mi "querido jefe" y fui directo hacia él, cuando me vio sus ojos se iluminaron.

~Ranma mi muchacho! Ya has llegado - volteo a ver a su amigo y le dijo- será mejor que ya me vayas dando el dinero porque te ganare otra vez Sota jajaja.

~Esta vez no será así Yamato, tengo una nueva adquisición que estoy seguro derrotará a tu chico -se me quedo mirando con rencor ya que yo era el culpable de hacerlo perder mucho dinero en sus apuestas en las pelea-.

~Sota, por favor, cuántas veces he oído eso jajaj sólo debes aceptar que mi chico no tiene rival -yo solo miraba hacia el suelo por que no soportaba ver a esos malditos hablar de sus "adquisiciones", nosotros solos éramos unos simples perros de pelea, me sentí un poco mal por el pobre diablo que ahora era el peleador de Sota, principalmente si estaba aquí como yo, simplemente porque teníamos a alguien que proteger-.

~Ahora verás, este no es un simple aficionado a la pelea, también tiene entrenamiento en las artes marciales -eche un vistazo a Yamato y vi mermar un poco de su confianza, yo simplemente sentí un poco de curiosidad por mi oponente, por fin tendría un encuentro más interesante, lo oí llamarlo - Ven aquí chico - vi acercarse a un joven más o menos de mi edad, cabello negro, ojos verdes, solo unos pequeños centímetros por debajo de mí, por su cara vi que no estaba aquí por voluntad propia, se quedó a lado de Sota, este chico me hecho un vistazo desafiante y aparto la vista hacia otro lado, mientras tanto Sota se me quedo mirando y me dijo- por fin te veré en la lona Ranma.

~Si eso es lo que usted cree, adelante -lo dije con burla, mi orgullo a veces me impedía que me sometieran o quisieran burlarse de mí, eso jamás lo permitiría.

~Bueno, menos charla y más acción, vamos Ranma.

Nos separamos un poco de Sota y el chico, pero no tanto como para no escuchar cómo le decía "Pelea bien o ya sabes que va a pasar", así que como yo lo suponía él estaba obligado a pelear, empecé a quitarme la sudadera mientras anunciaban la pelea que se avecinaba, enseguida, bloquee mi mente como siempre lo hacía, me programaba a pelear y ganar, pero curiosamente en mi mente apareció una chica con ojos color chocolate, a lo lejos oí mi nombre y subí al cuadrilátero mientras oía los gritos y empecé a moverme dando pequeños saltos, enseguida subió mi oponente y empezamos a pelear, me di cuenta que era bueno pero sinceramente no como para ganarme, así que jugué un rato con él, solo bloqueaba sus golpes hasta que sentí un golpe en mis costado derecho eso me hizo decidir que ya tenía que acabar con esto de una vez, así que lo ataque con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo desmayar y enseguida la pelea había terminado. Baje del cuadrilátero, Yamato se me acerco y me dijo "bien hecho, luego me comunico contigo" y se fue a cobrar la apuesta que había ganado, me puse mi sudadera, pase de largo entre las felicitaciones que me daban a los que había hecho ganar, subí las escaleras y salí rápidamente de esa bodega, me interne en la noche y salte de tejado en tejado disfrutando de la brisa de la madrugada.

Llegue a mi pequeño apartamento como a la 1 de la mañana, me dolía el lado derecho del cuerpo donde recibí el golpe de ese estúpido, no podía creer que no me diera cuenta del golpe que lanzó, pero me lo merecía, por idiota, estaba distraído pensando en ella, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha y cuando salí me metí a la cama y decidí hacer lo que se suponía debí a ver hecho hace horas, diablos! Sabía que probablemente a estas horas de la noche podría ya estar durmiendo, pero no me importo, así que marque el numero e inmediatamente salto la molesta voz diciendo "el número que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio o se encuentra apagado", insistí varias veces y nada; porque no había contestado el teléfono?... sería que Kotaro le había avisado que le iba a llamar y no quería ni escucharme y por eso lo apago? o tal vez es porque estaba muy entretenida con su noviecito como para contestar el teléfono?, trate de serenarme y enseguida me puse a pensar en lo guapa que era, ese cuerpo, sus labios… eso ocasiono que mi amiguito empezara a reaccionar, baje la mano hasta mi excitación y me perdí en mi fantasía donde nada mas importaba, mas que ella y yo entregándonos sin control.

* * *

 **NOTA FINAL:** Hola! bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, recién salida de mi cabeza loca jaja estaba pensando en poner aquí al final las demás canciones que me inspiraron mientras estaba escribiendo el capitulo, pero no se, lo pensare jeje espero les guste y lo disfruten, nos leemos en la próximo capitulo.

Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4- Yo te diré

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PERTENECEN A LA SEÑORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, AUNQUE HAY ALGUNOS QUE SON INVENTOS MIOS.**

 **NOTA: EL nombre de los capítulos llevan por nombre el tema de una canción, ya sea porque escribí cuando la escuchaba o por que va de acuerdo a lo que escribí.**

Canción: _Yo te diré - Miranda_

CAPÍTULO 4.- Yo te diré

Desperté sobresaltada con el ruido de la alarma, me desperece y me quede sentada un rato en la cama mirando a la nada, después entre bostezos me fui directo a la ducha. Cuando termine de arreglarme agarre mi bolso y baje al comedor para tomar mi desayuno, Dios! Me sentía tan cansada, lo único que quería era dormir por una semana y recuperarme, okey tal vez estoy exagerando pero la verdad es que me sentía demasiado cansada. Camine hacía la cocina y vi a Kasumi apurada con el desayuno.

~Buenos días Kasumi –dije sonriente-.

~Buenos días Akane, ya está listo tu desayuno, ve a sentarte y ya lo llevo enseguida.

~Okey

Fui a sentarme a la mesa y Kasumi puso mi desayuno en la mesa y me puse a comer mientras ella se sentaba a lado mío haciéndome compañía.

~Hermanita de verdad que te ves muy mal, tus ojeras no son una broma, porque hoy no te pasas al consultorio de Tofu para que te de esas vitaminas?

~Kasumi la verdad es que no creo que me dé tiempo hoy –dije entre disculpándome y dudosa-.

~Es que me preocupa que puedas desmayarte o algo así fuera de casa, por favor trata de ir, es que estaremos preocupados papá y yo si sigues así –me dijo con preocupación, al ver su cara no pude negarme otra vez y le dije que iría-.

Termine de desayunar, me despedí de mi hermana y salí rápidamente hacía la universidad. Llegue a tiempo y transcurrieron mis clases con normalidad, cuando salí de la escuela empecé a dirigirme hacia la empresa pero la voz de Kasumi me detuvo y empecé a dudar entre si dirigirme a mis residencias o ir al consultorio de mi cuñado, por una parte no quería preocupar a mi familia y por otra no quería quedar mal ante los ojos de mi jefe, pero sentí que necesitaba ayuda extra para poder rendir tanto en la escuela y el trabajo y empecé a dirigirme hacia el consultorio de mi cuñado, era obvio que aunque me apresurara llegaría tarde, pero me disculparía y le explicaría que tuve un compromiso de improviso y que me quedaría una hora extra para cubrir mi retraso, saque mi celular para llamar a Zary y me doy cuenta que está más que muerto, no sé en qué momento se descargó, imagino que fue desde ayer pero como estuve ocupada ni del celular me acorde, tendré que explicar mi tardanza cuando llegue.

Empecé a caminar más deprisa para llegar con Tofu y entre al consultorio, vi que estaba el cartel de cerrado pero yo sabía que estaba dentro tomando un pequeño descanso, entonces toque la puerta.

~Quién es? –pregunto.

~Soy yo, Akane-

~Pasa.

Abrí la puerta y vi que Tofu tenía compañía.

~Oh! No sabía que estabas ocupado, puedo esperar afuera –le eche un vistazo a la espalda del hombre que estaba sentado frente a Tofu.

~No te preocupes Akane ya no estoy en consulta, me imagino que viniste por las pastillas de las que te hablé –asentí con la cabeza- Okey entonces déjame ir a buscarlas –se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando salió me quede ahí parada, esperando que regresara, entonces me dirigí al hombre sentado.

~Espero no haber interrumpido su plática con el Dr. Tofu –dije algo apenada.

~Pues la verdad es que si interrumpiste. –dijo el extraño girando su asiento, tenía una sonrisita perversa en su boca.

Cuando escuche esa voz me sorprendí pero cuando vi quien era me quede de piedra.

~Que… Que estás haciendo aquí? –le dije con una voz un poco más alta de lo debido.

~Es que acaso no tengo derecho a venir aquí? que yo sepa puedo ir a donde yo quiera –dijo sonriendo y mirándome.

Otra vez esa mirada, tan azulada e intensa.

Desperté con un dolor en el costado derecho, me di cuenta que mi distracción me estaba costando este moretón en mi cuerpo, ese hijo de puta sí que logro conectar un buen golpe anoche. Me reí internamente ya que tenía tiempo que no sufría por un golpe como este, trate de tomar una pastilla para desinflamar pero no tenía ninguna en el botiquín, así que decidí que tenía que hacer una parada en el consultorio.

Tome una ducha y después me prepare un poco de comida, mientras comía y veía un poco de tv mi mente voló directamente hacía ella, tenía un mes que no la veía y la extrañaba mucho, me preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien, si estaría bien, necesitaba verla, pero sabía que no podía ser ya que podía exponerla al peligro, era por ella que aguantaba toda esta mierda, no tenía a nadie más que a mí y si yo decidía "terminar con mi tortura" eso significaba sentenciarme a la muerte y junto conmigo vendría ella y eso jamás lo iba a permitir, por ella era capaz de todo, de aguantar todo.

Después de desayunar agarre mi moto y me dirigí al doctor.

Cuando llegue y vi al Dr. lo salude con alegría, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, el curo mis heridas cuando yo estaba muy joven y me decía que me veía como el hermanito que nunca tuvo, pero después que pase a ser un perro de pelea tuve que alejarme de varios de mis amistades, lo último que quería era exponerlos a algún problema, ya que si se empezaban a dar cuenta que tenía por ellos algún mínimo de cariño podrían tratar de usarlos en mi contra, fue así que me volví un hombre solitario, lo último que supe de él fue que se había casado con la chica de la que había vivido eternamente enamorado, me alegre mucho por él cuándo supe que había sido papá.

~Ranma! Es una gran sorpresa verte – dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda – tenía tiempo que no te veía ni sabía nada de ti chico.

~Pues veras, me volví tan bueno que ya es muy raro que sufra de alguna lesión –dije un poco presumido.

~Sigues siendo tal como te recuerdo jaja –dijo riéndose- pero pasa, ya comiste? Es la hora que tomo mi almuerzo, acompáñame.

~Gracias, acabo de almorzar pero te acepto un poco de agua y unos analgésicos.

~Y no que ya eras tan bueno que no sufrías de lesiones? Creo que solo me dijiste mentiras –dijo divertido.

~Me distraje durante mi pelea, así que fue mi culpa y ese bastardo se aprovechó de eso.

~Así que sigues en esas peleas clandestinas ehh? –dijo un poco preocupado- pensé que durante este tiempo que paso ya te habrías salido de todo eso.

~Sabes que aunque quisiera no puedo, no es por mi gusto que estoy metido en eso, es una larga historia que no puedo contarte –dije esquivando su mirada.

~Siempre te dije que podías confiar en mí, que jamás andaría por ahí contando lo que me dijeras.

~Yo lo sé, sé que puedo confiarte cualquier cosa, pero esto es algo más grande que puede ponerte en peligro, y si antes que estabas solo no te lo dije mucho menos ahora que sé que tienes una familia, por cierto sé que tal vez es un poco tarde pero felicidades por tu boda y por tu hijo –dije dándole una sonrisa sincera.

~Gracias Ranma, la verdad es que tengo la familia que siempre soñé –me dedico una expresión soñadora- pero dijiste que querías unos analgésicos? Déjame ver tu lesión .

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí, yo me quite la camisa y le deje ver mi moretón.

~Bueno Ranma déjame decirte que este fue un gran golpe, tienes suerte de que no te haya roto alguna costilla, efectivamente necesitas analgésicos y te sugiero que por favor cuando estés en una pelea no te distraigas.

Empecé a cerrar mi camisa y el volvió a su escritorio, saco de su cajón unas pastillas y me las dio, me ofreció agua y las tome, realmente trataba de aparentar que no dolía pero Diablos! Sí que lo hacía. Iba a decirme algo cuando oímos el llamado de la puerta, parecía que era una chica, entonces dijo quién era y empecé a creer en el destino o por lo menos que el mundo es un pañuelo. Quería voltear a verla y hablarle pero estaba hablando con Tofu así que no fui grosero y deje que terminaran su asunto, me di cuenta que se hablaban muy familiarmente, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, decidí que luego le preguntaría a Tofu, vi que se levantó de su escritorio para ir a buscar algo, fue en ese momento que se dirigió a mi ofreciendo una disculpa por habernos interrumpido, le conteste, sonreí y voltee para que me viera, JAJA su cara fue todo un poema, hubiera querido tomarle una foto, se quedó tan sorprendida de verme, la moleste un rato respondiendo su pregunta que por que estaba aquí.

~Es que acaso no tengo derecho a venir? que yo sepa puedo ir a donde yo quiera –dije sonriendo y mirándola.

~Claro que eres libre de ir a donde tú quieras, simplemente me sorprendí de encontrarte justamente aquí de entre todos los lugares después de que ayer casi me matas -me contesto desviando su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

~Hey! No seas exagerada, tenía todo calculado, no te iba a pasar nada, solo que tú exageraste todo.

~Que exagere todo!? –me miro con una mirada asesina-.

Le iba a responder pero en eso llego Tofu y le dio un frasco y le ofreció algo de té pero ella amablemente le dijo que tenía prisa por llegar a su trabajo que lo veía en la cena. Me sorprendió de que se fueran a ver en la noche, precisamente que fueran a cenar juntos, uno por que yo sabía que Tofu no era de esos tipos infieles y ella se supone que tenía novio, pero bueno que hombre podría resistirse a ella, empecé a pensar a mil por hora, me saco de mis pensamiento el ruido de la puerta cuando se cerró. Trataría de alcanzarla para hablar con ella, me excuse de Tofu diciéndole que tenía que ir a otro lugar, me dijo que lo visitara más seguido pero sin necesidad de tener alguna herida. Creo que no le pude sonreír del todo porque no podía creer que engañara a su esposa de la cual se supone estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero lo que más me molestaba era la persona con la que la engañaba. Salí apresurado del consultorio y trate de divisarla en el camino y a lo lejos pude verla, rayos sí que caminaba rápido, me subí a mi moto y acelere, cuando por fin la alcance ella estaba parada en una esquina.

~Akane, que haces aquí parada? No tenías prisa? –me miro sorprendida de verme a lado de ella y luego volteo para otro lado-.

~Acaso me estas siguiendo?

~Pues la verdad es que si –me miró fijamente los ojos-.

~Para qué? Acaso quieres atropellarme otra vez? –Dios! se veía que estaba irritada pero eso no le quitaba lo guapa que se veía-.

~Que no quería atropellarte! Simplemente se me ocurrió llamar tu atención así ya que no nos hacías caso, en fin solo quería pedirte disculpas por haberte asustado de esa forma, en serio no fue mi intención el que cayeras al piso y todo eso –su mirada se suavizo-.

~Está bien, acepto tus disculpas Ranma –me sonrió y pensé que me estaba dando un ataque al estómago o algo así porque sentí algo ahí dentro pero enseguida imagine que era por el desayuno que comí más temprano, sí, debía ser eso-.

~De hecho quise disculparme contigo ayer mismo pero no me respondiste mi llamada.

~Me llamaste? –me miro con sorpresa- más bien cómo es que tienes mi número? Eres algo así como un acosador? –dijo dando un paso lejos de mí-.

~Tranquila! Le pedí tu número a Kotaro, le dije que quería disculparme contigo.

~Oh! Ese Kotaro! Le reclamare por que anda por la vida dando mi teléfono a todas las personas.

~De hecho no debes enojarte con él, yo como que lo presione un poco –le dije riendo-.

~Jaja está bien –miro su reloj de pulsera y puso una cara de horror- NO PUEDE SER! ES TARDISIMO! Y NO PASA NI UN TAXI! LLEGARE TARDE! OH DIOS! –

~Déjame llevarte, dime dónde vas y te llevo.

~Que? No como crees! Ya pasara un taxi, no te preocupes.

~En serio! Déjame pagarte el susto que te di ayer –simplemente quería saber donde trabajaba para poder rondar tal vez de vez en cuando por esos lugares y lograr lo que quería de ella, lo se era un cretino pero en serio la deseaba y al ser ella amante de un hombre casado pues no se iba a resistir tanto-.

~Bueno aceptare tu ofrecimiento solo porque de verdad en serio tengo prisa y parece que no va a pasar un taxi pronto –dijo mirando a ambos lados de la calle-.

~Si, vamos sube a la moto –miro la moto con un poco de miedo, así que le pregunte- Acaso le tienes miedo?

~La verdad es que nunca me he subido a una y sé que suelen ser peligrosas.

~Son peligrosas para alguien que no sabe cómo conducirlas, por suerte tu primera vez será con alguien que ama manejar motos así que soy bueno en esto –le dije guiñándole un ojo y entregándole el casco para que se lo ponga-.

Me dijo la dirección y se subió a la moto, le dije que se sujetara fuerte y vi que no quería abrazarme así que solo se agarró mi camisa, JA! Eso cambiaría lo sé, arranque y enseguida me abrazo, me puse tenso al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura pero trate de calmarme y omitir esa sensación, o sea no era la primera chica que se sube a mi moto y me abraza, acelere para que ella no llegara más tarde de lo que ya estaba, capaz y me recompensaba este pequeño favor que le hacía. Cuando llegamos ella bajo de la moto se quitó el casco y me lo entrego, me sonrió y me agradeció.

~Enserio Ranma muchas gracias, pensé que eras solo un chico salvaje que va por la vida atropellando gente jeje pero veo que no eres así, hasta disculpas me ofreciste y luego esta ayuda que me diste en serio que amable de tu parte.

~No juzgues antes de tiempo a las personas jeje no es nada por la ayuda no te preocupes te ayude porque así lo quise, solo espero que Tofu no se enoje y se ponga celoso –me miro con cara de interrogación-.

~Tofu? Por qué habría de enojarse o ponerse celoso?

~Oh vamos Akane, no creo que le guste que su mmm… amante ande arriba de la moto de otro hombre.

~AMANTE!? QUE RAYOS DICES!? –me miraba horrorizada volteando a todas direcciones-.

~Akane no te juzgo, en serio, tal vez lo quieres, el amor hace cometer muchas locuras o eso me han dicho y es por eso que aceptas ser su amante aun sabiendo que tiene familia y eso –con cada palabra veía que se ponía roja de la vergüenza, pobrecita pensaba que nadie se enteraría de su romance clandestino, así que le dije- No te preocupes, que yo les guardare el secreto, no diré nada a nadie no debes preocuparte, solo pensaba que Tofu no era así.

~ERES UN!... TÚ!... NO SABES…COMO TE… NO!... IDIOTA! –me dijo tartamudeando-.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. Me enoje, no tenía por qué insultarme, no era yo el que se estaba metiendo con alguien casado, no tenía por qué avergonzarse, o sea hasta le dije que guardaría su secreto, que chica tan mas boba, me quede ahí parado como un idiota, sintiéndome un poco tonto, pensando que tal vez no debí abrir mi boca y decirle eso, debí haber callado que había descubierto su secreto, rayos! Ahora que lo pienso esto me dejaba en la misma situación anterior! En vez de ganar puntos con ella creo que había restado, no importaba el hecho de que obviamente tenía razón que era amante de Tofu. Subí a mi moto y me dirigía a casa pensando que debía hacer para ganar puntos con ella y hacerla mía de una vez por todas.


End file.
